


Study Break

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Dedue and his sister, Zuri, end up with dorm rooms right next to each other at their university. That makes things super awkward when Dedue's girlfriend, Mercedes, comes over one night for a "study break."
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Study Break

Zuri snickered.

“What is so amusing?” Jeritza said, not taking his eyes off the video game flashing by on the screen. His thumbs still mashed the buttons on the controller, launching his hero at Zuri’s.

“Oh, nothing,” Zuri said. Yet that smirk lingered on her lips, obvious enough even Jeritza couldn’t miss it. 

Jeritza gave up on puzzling it out. Dedue’s little sister always seemed like she knew some secret no one else in the room quite understood. It was something he’d come to accept about his closest friend at the university. The one person who did not pry into his business deserved the same respect in return, he figured. 

He went on smashing buttons instead, flinging her character off the fighting stage to secure his third victory in a row. 

“You seem terribly distracted today,” Jeritza said.

“Hm? Nah. I’m fine,” Zuri said.

“Are you quite sure?” Jeritza said. “I am accustomed to winning, but not quite this often.” Her ability to stomp him in this particular fighting game was, in fact, one of the things Jeritza most enjoyed about his companion. 

“I’m—”

Just as she was about to respond, Zuri’s eyes flew wide. She slapped her hands over her mouth, shaking with laughter. 

“Goddess, we should get out of here, man,” Zuri said. 

“Why? I thought you wanted to game tonight,” Jeritza said. “Or study?” He gestured at their opened, but ignored, textbooks, lying on the floor beside them.

A thump sounded against the wall. It came from the other dorm, the one his sister’s boyfriend occupied. 

“Please, please don’t make me explain it,” Zuri said. “Let’s just go for a walk or something.”

Another thump. A rumble of voices. Jeritza followed Zuri’s gaze to that dividing wall. 

“Is something wrong?” Jeritza said. “Is Mercedes well?”

“Oh, I think she’s fine,” Zuri said. She stood, tugging on Jeritza’s wrist to pull him along. “Come on. I’m hungry anyway. Let’s see what the cafeteria has.” 

“I do not require sustenance at present,” Jeritza said.

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Zuri said just as someone on the other side of the wall said, “ _Goddess_.” 

“Seriously,” Zuri said. “We need to go.” 

Jeritza peered at the wall, cocking his head to one side. Perhaps Mercedes was praying; she’d always been quite devout. But then why the thumping? 

Zuri yanked on Jeritza’s wrist. “I’m leaving, dude. Come on already.” 

He let her pull him along. “Most curious,” he murmured.

#

“ _Goddess_ ,” Mercedes rasped. 

Dedue covered her mouth with his, drinking down her rapturous sigh of pleasure. He ran a hand along her thigh, drawing her leg up over his hips. 

They meant to study, but when Mercedes walked into his dorm with those tiny shorts and her hair loose and that hoodie that fit so snugly when she zipped it up, Dedue suspected very little book learning would occur. Sure enough, they’d hardly begun when her hand wandered to his thigh and they tossed aside their homework. 

Mercedes thunked against the wall now, hard enough that Dedue cringed and drew away for a moment.

“Are you alright?” he said.

She just laughed, face flushed from more than mirth. “It’ll take a lot more than that for you to rough me up.”

His gut tightened at the playfulness of her reply. Still, he said, “We should be quieter. I believe our siblings have their own study date going on over there.”

The placement of Dedue and Zuri’s dorm rooms was … inconvenient, to put it mildly. Dedue did everything possible to be mindful of when his little sister was around, but it made Mercedes’s visits complicated and delicate. 

They both paused now, listening for the telltale laughter of Jeritza and Zuri in the dorm next door. Those two had gotten along almost instantly, despite how different they were. It struck Dedue as a bit of an odd friendship, but the two seemed to understand each other on an almost instinctual level. 

Voices murmured on the other side of the wall, but Dedue could not make out quite what they were saying. Then, a few moments later, the door opened and shut.

“I think they went out,” Mercedes said.

“They may have,” Dedue said.

When he looked down, Mercedes was chewing on her lip. “Looks like we don’t have to worry about it tonight, at least for now.” She used the leg hooked over his hips to tug him toward her. “We ought not waste the opportunity.” 

He couldn’t agree more. Dedue swept down, kissing her as he hiked her other leg over his hips and carried her toward the bed. The frame groaned when they tumbled to the mattress. It was clearly made for one, but that had never deterred any university student in the history of universities and it didn’t deter Dedue and Mercedes now, either. They rolled onto that narrow mattress, legs entangled as they tried to make enough space for each other. 

Dedue wound up on top, holding himself up to gaze down at Mercedes. Her hair lay in a beautiful sprawl. Her lips blushed from kissing. Her eyes raked over his body, even though they were both still clothed. 

That look stirred the heat churning in his gut. He dove for Mercedes’s neck, sucking at the delicate skin until Mercedes yelped and wrapped her arms around him. Dedue didn’t let up, nipping and kissing his way lower, leaving little red marks that may darken later. She would chastise him for it, but with a smirk on her lips, one that made his heart flutter in his chest. Each little mark was a promise, a thread connecting them. He might leave them on her neck, but she would leave them on his back as her fingers dug in. 

He met the edge of her hoodie and forced himself to pause and sit back. He unzipped the garment reverently, then slid his hands up under her shirt. It wasn’t an efficient way of getting undressed, but it let him grope her chest. 

She moaned as he squeezed, chewing on her lip. Goddess, she was beautiful like this. She was beautiful always, but there was something about that rosiness in her cheeks, her teeth worrying her lip, the swell of breath pushing her breasts against his hands that was even more lovely than usual. Perhaps it was simply because Dedue knew he got to see this and no one else. 

“Hurry,” Mercedes said. 

He knew what she meant, but lingered a moment longer, squeezing those full breasts one last time before withdrawing. Mercedes shuffled out of her hoodie and T-shirt and Dedue peeled off his own shirt as well. Once he threw it to the floor, he found her watching him, eyes picking over every ridge and muscle of his torso. 

Mercedes reached for her shorts, those tiny, tiny shorts with the university’s name right across the ass, but Dedue stopped her. He kissed her, leading her back down onto the mattress, then he started his journey downward. 

Urgency and heat beat inside Dedue, but he tempered it. It would be all the sweeter – for both of them – if he took his time now. And oh, he meant to. He meant to savor every inch of her skin, every brush of heat against his lips, every rasp of breath she issued as he worked. 

He grabbed one tit, massaging while taking the nipple into his mouth. Mercedes arched, hand flying to Dedue’s hair. He was grateful he’d tied it back; it gave her something to grab onto as he sucked hard and her whole body bucked up against him. 

Dedue relented. Too much too quickly. He knew how sensitive her breasts could be and he trailed downward instead. She whined above him, but he would not rush this, not tonight, not with their siblings apparently gone. There had been plenty of times they’d quieted their love making or rushed through it because of that unfortunate dorm room assignment that placed Dedue beside Zuri. But tonight they didn’t have to – tonight they could indulge as much as they liked.

So Dedue meandered down slowly, kissing over her ribs and down her abs. She giggled, wonderfully ticklish in some of these places, and Dedue grinned against her. 

“You’re finding this funny?” he said.

“Of course not, my love,” she said with a smirk. 

“Hm, perhaps I will need to try harder then.” 

He yanked those shorts down at last, diving in with lips and tongue to lick along her. Mercedes gasped, her laughter turning into a sigh as he traced her lips and sucked at her clit. Her hand tightened in his hair, hips tilting automatically to match his motions. 

“Dedue,” she sighed. “That’s so good, just like that.” 

He heeded her direction, burying his tongue in her. Heat washed over him. Her scent filled his nose. He ran a finger around her, finding her wet and aching, but when he attempted to push that finger inside she halted him. 

“No,” Mercedes said. “Please. I need you.”

“I thought we were taking our time today,” he teased.

“You’ve taken enough time,” she said. “Dedue, I want you.” 

He could not deny that plea, that quiet calling of his name. It made him throb within his sweatpants, sweatpants he was still wearing for some horrible reason. 

Dedue shucked them aside. Mercedes’ eyes veered low, but she did not get to look for long. Now that she’d spoken her need aloud, his roared within him, demanding attention. He slotted between her spread legs, angling himself at her wet pussy. 

She moaned the moment he pushed against her. Dedue slid in, holding back as much as he could to go deeper with a slow, steady motion. 

Mercedes closed her eyes and arched her back, gripping the sheets as he filled her. He ground in as far as he could, then paused, gazing down at the gorgeous curl of her body. 

She settled beneath him, eyes glassy when she reopened them. “Dedue,” she said, stroking his face. 

That light touch drew him back down to her mouth. Their lips pressed together softly and Mercedes wrapped her arms over his shoulders. He rocked within her, drinking down the moan that crawled out of her throat at even that first motion. She was already wet and warm around him, making it easy for Dedue to thrust harder every time. 

Their lips stayed locked together, but it was becoming more of a struggle as Dedue went on. Mercedes’ cries grew more desperate. His own voice rumbled beneath hers. 

They finally broke apart to gasp for breath. Mercedes threw her legs around him, hooking her ankles behind his back. It shifted or tightened something within her and Dedue moaned, suddenly held even closer by her heat. 

Even in that position, Mercedes managed to roll her hips, clenching tighter around him as he pounded into her. Her nails bit into his back, leaving little crescents in testament to her pleasure. Dedue would stare at them later in the mirror, remembering each little prickle that spoke of her desire. 

For now, he lowered his head and drove his hips forward, trying to drag out the final dregs of heat and passion that she needed. He was perilously close himself, but he knew that if he could hold on a little longer, she might join him at the peak and they could fall over it together. 

She dragged her nails down his back. “Dedue,” she moaned. “Dedue.” 

His name on her lips nearly undid him. He moaned against her and thrust deep. Mercedes clenched around him, holding him tight, and he knew the moment had arrived. His body drew in tight and tense before releasing in an explosion of ecstasy. He shivered against her, clinging to any part of her he could reach as the orgasm rocked through him. 

Her thighs trembled against him as she followed. 

By the time her legs slid down limp and quivering, they were both reduced to breathy panting. Sweat lay slick in the places where their bodies met, but Dedue did not care. He lingered in that bubble of warmth and kissed her again, slow and lingering, swallowing down one final little moan of pleasure.

Even when he’d eased out of her and they’d both cleaned up and reassembled themselves a bit, they simply returned to the bed, chests bare as they snuggled against each other. Dedue rubbed a hand idly over her perky ass as Mercedes rested against him. 

“We didn’t manage to study much,” Mercedes murmured.

“Hm,” he said. “I think that’s OK.”

She chuckled. “I think so too.” 

In the next room over, a door opened.

#

Zuri listened against the door, hardly daring to breathe, but heard nothing in her empty dorm room. Still, she opened the door cautiously, listening before motioning for Jeritza to follow her inside.

He did, balancing two paper plates with cafeteria pizza stacked on them. It was horrible stuff – far too thick, greasy but not in the good way, a little colder than it ought to be – but they were lucky to get anything this late at night. 

“I still do not understand the need for caution,” Jeritza said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Zuri said. “The worst is over.”

“The worst of what?” Jeritza said.

Zuri just shook her head. It was embarrassing enough knowing Dedue was right next door all the time. She definitely was not going to try to explain this to Jeritza. He’d have to figure it out on his own – or not, hopefully. 

She settled on the floor near their open (but ignored) textbooks and Jeritza sat beside her. 

“You seem concerned about something,” Jeritza said. “Are you quite sure everything is OK?”

“Yeah, yeah, relax, seriously,” Zuri said. She scooped one plate off the stack and bit into the pizza. Disgusting, but hopefully a good enough distraction to make Jeritza forget his train of thought.

But, then, Jeritza didn’t really forget anything. It was annoying how good his memory was, in fact. Studying with him often felt pointless. Why did a guy with a near photographic memory need to bother studying? It was mostly an excuse to hang out and usually ended with video games and pizza rather than actual studying. 

“I’m still down to kick your ass in Smash if you’re up for it,” Zuri said. 

He brightened a bit at that. “Yes, that would be enjoyable.”

Zuri shook her head. What a weird way of saying that. Still, when she went for a controller so did he, their pizza, and the sounds worrying Zuri, forgotten as they bashed each other across the stage. Some day, Dedue would really owe Zuri for covering for him like this all the time – and pretending she knew nothing all the while. For now, however, it was enough just knowing he was so happy. 

“Idiot,” she murmured, smiling to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
